Viuda Negra
by Cristillyn
Summary: Desde hace un mes, que salía con el chico mas codiciado por todas las chicas de la aldea, era un adonis, era uno de los mejores ninjas, pese a que un año antes, era considerado un traidor para la villa. [SasuSaku] [lemmon]
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLA! A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE MIS FICS, Y A LOS QUE NO, TAMBIÉN UN ¡¡¡HOLA! **

**SE PREGUNTARAN, COMO YO HICE UN ONESHOT? SIMPLE, PORQUE QUISE HACERLO XD, NO BROMA, PORQUE TENIA GANAS DE HACERLO, Y PORQUE RECORDABA QUE HACE MUUUCHO TIEMPO NO HAGO UN LEMON, UN TANTO LARGO COMO ESTE. **

**ESTA CANCIÓN ES DE UN GRUPO ECUATORIANO CONOCIDO COMO "VIUDA NEGRA" (KYYYYAAAAA ES EL MEJOR! Y MEJOR AUN; ECUATORIANO!) Y LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA IGUAL.**

**ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO POR LO MENOS UN REVIEW DE SU BUENA VOLUNTAD.**

**SIN MAS NI MAS, LES DEJO CON EL ÚNICO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Viuda Negra**

EL sol se ocultaba después de una larga jornada, tras las majestuosas montañas que rodeaban la villa, pocos pájaros un sobrevolaban, mientras otros optaban por ir a sus nidos, pues el día para ellos ya habían terminado, algunos niños junto a sus madres iban camino a sus casas, los puestos de diversión nocturna comenzaban a abarrotarse de jóvenes en busca de recreación sana, la hokage un tanto ebria dentro de su despacho, junto con su ayudante y amiga Shizune y uno que otro ninja regresaban de sus largas misiones.

Pero en una de las tantas casas de Konoha una pelirrosa tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras se arreglaba para salir a festejar, aunque solo traía puesta su ropa interior color celeste, sentada frente a su peinadora arreglando su llamativo cabello esperaba ansiosa una llamada, pues cada cinco segundo su vista se posaba febrilmente en el móvil.

Un vestido color azul cielo reposaba en su cama, era de cintas delgadas y largo, con muchas galgas algo anchas que caían desde la cintura y unos tacones altos reposaban en el filo de la cama. A un costado un suave pañuelo de tul y un bolso que combinaba con todo el atuendo.

Sonrió al ver el vestido y su imaginación voló en una escena algo pervertida con la persona que se vería ese día, habían salido muchas veces antes, pero nunca de manera tan formal, como lo harían ese día, su novio era uno de aquellos ninjas que volvían de misiones ese día, y solo querían celebrar el éxito de la misión y algo mas…

Desde hace un mes, que salía con el chico mas codiciado por todas las mujeres de la aldea, después de todo, era un adonis, era uno de los mejores ninjas y porque recientemente había conseguido ser un ANBU pese a que un año antes, era considerado un traidor para la villa.

Volvió a empaparse de perfume, y otra vista rápida al celular, parecía que esperaba esa llamada como nunca antes lo hacia. Puso una horquilla en el lado derecho de su cabello y una cadena de plata, que terminaba en un delicado dije con una insignia, era exclusivamente para ella.

Su miraba se dirigía desde el espejo, donde ella se reflejaba, al celular y de nuevo al espejo, se puso de pie, y se colocó las sandalias de tacón alto, y al abrocharlas sintió la suave brisa de verano que se colaba por un ventana abierta….

¿Abierta?

No recordaba haberla dejado así… Se puso de pie, y la cerró con cuidado, fijando su vista en su celular de nuevo, para después recorrer toda la habitación, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Quiso ponerse su vestido, pero algo frío irrumpió en su abdomen, como un metal helado tocando su vientre. Sintió unos labios, igual de fríos besar la base de su cuello, de espaldas a ella, percibió el delicioso aroma de su amante que detrás de ella, se encargaba de saborear en besos su cuello y levemente el principio de su espalda.

-"Esta noche…" –su voz, exquisitamente seductora resonó dentro de sus oídos –"quiero tenerte a mi lado"

Esbozó una placentera sonrisa, e impulsada por el deseo, se dio la vuelta, para ver directamente al moreno, estallando en sus ojos, placer, lujuria y deseo, sonrió de nuevo, mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro del Uchiha, y sus piernas comenzaban a acariciar las del vengador, deliciosamente, y su cadera comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música invisible para ellos.

El moreno lentamente la acostó sobre su cama, no sin antes lanzar el vestido lejos, para que no interrumpiera un poco mas tarde, se quitó el frío casco de metal que cubría su pecho, el uniforme de ANBU comenzaba a estorbarle, y casi sin dificultad, solo quedo con su camiseta negra, casi apegada al cuerpo, con el abanico en su espalda, y los pantalones que completaban el atuendo, se recostó sobre la Haruno, que se limitaba a acariciar su espalda y dar largos y placenteros besos, casi asfixiantes, mientras sus piernas se envolvían en la cintura del chico, que apegaba mas su cuerpo para acariciar su cadera con la de la chica.

Deseos ardientes y apasionados eran mas que comprensibles, caricias iban y venían, como repasando un libro que se lo sabían de memoria, las manos de la Haruno, en un movimiento rápido, quitó la camisa del moreno, dejando al descubierto ese bien formado cuerpo, hizo un además de esfuerzo para quedar sobre él, y con una pierna a cada lado, comenzó a devorarlo, besando frenéticamente su pecho, mordiendo por donde antes solo eran caricias, lamiendo sensualmente por su ombligo y regresar a su boca, donde ardientes besos le arrancaban el aliento, y su cuerpo, se movía incitante, de arriba abajo, para luego tomar las manos de su amante y posarlas sobre su cintura.

_**Despacio invades mi espacio como asechando  
Alcanzo a ver tu reflejo, despides fuego  
Luz de terciopelo negro aquí te espero  
Como una loba en celo, directo al cuello  
Dientes, uñas, demencia hecha deseo.**_

Otro ademán y era él, quien estaba arriba de ella. Suspiró, sintiendo el cosquilleo que sentía siempre que lo tenia sobre si misma, sonrió mientras acariciaba con su boca, el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, y sus piernas masajeaban las caderas del chico, que apresuraba el paso, recorriendo con impaciencia la cintura, sus pechos y sus hombros, acariciaba todo cuanto podía mientras sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en un solo lugar, el pantalón comenzaba a estorbar. Pero eso solo ayudaba a que, la Haruno, se demorara más, soplando suavemente dentro del oído del moreno, haciendo que se estremezca y aferrar sus manos más al cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

_**Muerdes, rasguñas, arrancas, desgarras  
Esclavo en tu red me lastimas me desangras  
Mi alma te reclama como mi bruja o mi dama  
Mientras encarno en ti  
La fantasía de hacerte mía de por vida**_

Sin aguantar mas, ahora era el moreno quien rápidamente le quitaba el sujetador, y se encargaba de cubrir de besos uno de ellos, mientras el otro recibía deliciosas caricias y movimientos en círculos, alterado, pero sin moverse, sentía las suaves manos de la pelirrosa sobre el broche de su pantalón, sonrió para si mismo, mientras aprisionaba sus labios, y el beso mas ardiente salió de él. Sentía como su chica, su Sakura, gemía ligeramente, producto del placer y luego moverse y atacar de forma sensual y salvaje los blancos hombros del Uchiha, quien era ahora, el que gemía, sintió como las manos expertas de la chica le quitaban el pantalón y junto con ellos los boxers, sintió lujuria después de probar de nuevo los blancos senos que poseía su novia. Desnudo, como estaba, sonrió y comenzó de nuevo a incitar el cuerpo de la chica, que de cuando en cuando se arqueaba, aruñando salvajemente la espalda del moreno y gemir un poco más alto, las manos de su novio jugaban vagamente con la última prenda que la separaba del cuerpo desnudo de su chica.

_**De un segundo a otro paso del cielo al infierno  
Tu cuerpo es el punto exacto entre lo blanco y lo negro  
Te expandes por mi piel, lamiéndome la sed  
Inyectas el veneno, me embriagas de deseo**_

Movía levemente la tela de la prenda, y con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella tuviera pequeños espasmos, cargados de placer desbordante y que cerrara los ojos, con la respiración ya dificultosamente normal. Deslizando las braguitas celestes, y lanzarlas bien lejos, apegando su cuerpo al de ella, con un leve temblor, producido del regodeo de la situación, beso por última vez sus labios, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua apasionadamente y poner sus manos en la cadera de chica, que con los ojos cerrados, enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache de su chico. Entró en ella de forma deliciosa y pausada, hasta que la Haruno se acostumbré a la intromisión, y luego comenzar con suaves embestidas.

_**Muerdes, rasguñas, arrancas, desgarras  
Esclavo en tu red me lastimas me desangras  
Mi alma te reclama como mi bruja o mi dama  
Mientras encarno en ti  
La fantasía de hacerte mía de por vida**_

Las caderas de la chica, que se movían lentamente, al compás del moreno, exigían un poco más de velocidad, quería un poco más, quería MUCHO MÁS y lo hizo saber, moviendo mas fuerte sus caderas y morder deliciosamente el hombro de su amante mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura del chico y lo apegaba mas a ella, sintiendo como recorría todo su cuerpo, aquella fuerza extraña que la impulsaba a pedir mas, sus piernas se enrollaron a su piel, y apegándolo al máximo llevo de nuevo sus manos a la espalda aruñando con delicia, mientras los gemidos, que ahora estaban a flor de piel, resonaban por toda la habitación, al igual que el calor que en la morada se acumulaban, el éxtasis, el clímax, se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel, y sus labios se volvieron a juntar, marcando con fuego el sabor de cada uno, se sentía próximo a correrse, porque un ligero cosquilleo en su abdomen se hizo presente y segundos después se derramó dentro de ella, haciendo un sonoro gemido, gritando el nombre de su amante a los cuatros vientos, ella, segundos después también llego al cielo, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar de pies a cabeza de placer, aforrándose al cuerpo del moreno y plantarle el último beso, algo cansada, pero con ganas de mas.

_**Eres la vida, quien me la quita  
Peligrosa pero bella  
Me seduces Viuda Negra **_

Se separaron cansados, y tratando en vano, de regular su respiración, se acostó a su lado, con su cuerpo perlando en sudor, su piel húmeda, se acostó de lado, y jaló con un ligero toque de fuerza a la Haruno, para apegarla a él y verla directamente a los ojos, sonreír con dulzura y besarle la frente.

-"pensé que esto lo haríamos después de cenar" –susurró despacio, sutilmente con un deje de sensualidad.

-"Es que, después de cenar, lo haremos de nuevo"

**FIN**

**MUAJAJAJAJA, LES HA GUSTADO? LES PARECIÓ BUENO?**

**TOMATAZOS, APLAUSOS, OVACIONES Y DEMÁS. AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO CUALQUIERA DE ELLAS, PUES ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**GRACIAS! Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA.**

**Cristillyn**


	2. anuncio

no es otro cap, solo queria informarles que tal vez abandone todos mis fics, porque esto de estar en otro pais me roba mucho tiempo.

A todos los que siguen paso a paso mis fics, disculpenme, pero les juro actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes.

SE LOS JURO.

Cristillyn 


End file.
